Wishing for a Dragonknight
by Dragon of Avalon
Summary: Prince Rhaegar was just trying to sire a Visenya to complete his three heads of his dragon. Illyasviel von Einzbern just wanted a world where she could be with her brother. When desires and wishes collide there will be fire and blood to endure.


**Chapter 1**

 **Hello everyone. It took me some time but I finally managed to get around to starting the story where Aegon Targaryen exists. I originally wanted to start with this one but the muse took me to my first one and you'll see how one person being born can cause such a large divergance. I hope you guys enjoy this story too.**

 **Chapter 1 The Knight who Remembered his Vows**

Princess Rhaenys Targaryen mused on the current situation that the Holy Grail placed her in. She was now the scion and princess of a royal family who ruled over immense swathes of land. Normally being born into such a powerful family would be a great blessing, but her magnificent new life was marred by the insane head of her House. The Holy Grail bestowed a seemingly wonderful new life that was in danger of getting ruined because of an immense problem.

King Aerys Targaryen was not a man Rhaenys can easily get rid of. Well, that was not exactly true. Using magecraft to get him to slit his wrists was easily within her capabilities. Unfortunately the current circumstances were not ideal for her to get rid of him at this point in time. Rhaenys had not practiced her skills in using her adorable looks and tone of voice to get her way in years. Since... the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War she had not had parents to convince to give her presents. Her new father Rhaegar Targaryen explicitly refused to give her a dragon egg, a wyvern egg if she was going to be honest with her opinion, out of fear that she would hurt herself with it. While Rhaenys was happy to have someone concerned for her safety, it was simply not convenient at the moment.

Her new body was still something Rhaenys was struggling to get used to. While she retained her silver-white hair and red eyes from Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern her body felt heavier than she recalled it being when she was originally a toddler. It made walking uncomfortable. She also was trying to adjust to no longer having the magic circuits she had been accustomed to and adapting to the new magic core her recently implanted dragon's blood. Rhaenys could not help but smile. When she ingested Saber's blood to form a pact with her she would have never imagined that she would have been granted the prana producing capabilities of a dragon. Hopefully Rhaenys will have an even higher levels of prana creation than she did when she was the "most powerful homunculus that the Einzberns were capable of forging." Rhaenys will settle for at least not having to endure the pain she had to endure when she used her circuits to the optimum level.

Rhaenys grimanced. She was still sad about the loss of her Berserker servant. Herakles had been a painful servant to support, especially when she first summoned him without support from the Greater Grail. Producing the prana Berserker needed to keep its God Hand noble phantasm active strained her circuits and raised her body's temperature at several degrees higher than it should have been. Even with all that pain she was still uneasy with him gone. While Berserker had not been able to respond mentally, or at least respond coherently, Rhaenys took for granted how a mental connection to a powerful being comforted when she was feeling sad. _"And now he's gone for good."_ Rhaenys thought sadly.

To distract herself from her sadness she continued to mull over the problems that she had to deal with. Her new mother is Princess Elia Nymeros Martell, and she was hated by the court. The supporters of the current king dislike her for being Dornish and the supporters of Rhaenys's father dislike her for her frail health, and some also for her being a Dornishwoman. At the very least she is currently pregnant again. _"Will it be him?"_ Rhaenys wondered.

Rhaenys may not be male and her odds of getting the throne in her own right and not have to deal with dissenters are slim she refused to feel shame for being female and being born first. After all she while she may have called her brother "onii-chan" she was still the older one responsible for protecting him. And to best protect him she already concocted a plot to help her brother get the throne.

The king's supporters were bootlickers who took advantage of his whims to gouge rewards from him. They were also enemies of her father and are likely hoping to get him disinherited in favor of the pliable spoiled brat Viserys. Her plan was to first get the king to lure all his sycophants and staunchest supporters and have them brutally murdered in front of the court. Then to prevent anyone from using the pissant as a figure head she will have Aerys become a kinslayer and get rid of the other male claimant to the throne. At that point no one should want Aerys as a king anymore and the people will flock to her father.

Her new grandmother will likely be sad that her son would be dead, but Viserys is not only in her father's way he is also in Shirou's way. Rhaenys sighed, she could not wait until her brother was reborn. At the very least Rhaenys will do her best to have her imprisoned in the Maidenvault in comfort and have Aerys leave her alone until his son won the throne.

Rhaenys then heard someone weeping. She kept herself silent and walked over to her mother's chambers. It was Lady Ashara Dayne who had been crying. Rhaenys saw that her mother was trying to comfort her.

"It was Brandon Stark who... hic, left me with child. The moon tea isn't, isn't working. What am I going to do? Why are... hic, even here? The court hates us. If we were in Dragonstone I could have... hid this." Lady Ashara said.

"Please lower your voice. Who knows what kinds of birds are going to report this to Lord Varys. I would have rathered remained at Dragonstone, as gloomy and cold as that place is but I am currently pregnant." Rhaenys's mother said.

"E-eeven more reason to not be heeere." Lady Ashara said.

"When Rhaegar took our daughter to court when she was just born she ended up getting a fever and I was terrified that she would have ended up dying. I would rather remain here and endure what the court says about me than risk another one of my children getting sick travelling when they are too young." her mother said.

Lady Ashara looked uncomfortable and attempted to compose herself.

"Alright. You made the wise decision, but what am I going to do. This court will not stand for me quickening with child. I'll be ruined. Even if Dorne isn't as rigid as the rest of Westeros being thrown out of court in shame will ruin my prospects." Lady Ashara said.

Her mother looked at her general direction.

"Sweetling are you there? You should be sleeping." her mother said.

Rhaenys decided to leave and return to her chambers. While she was not particularly close to Lady Ashara, Rhaenys was still infuriated that her life could be ruined and that the man could just walk away from this problem. Rhaenys doubted that the Starks would even provide any support for Ashara. But there was not much she could do at the moment. Maybe she could _help_ with the pregnancy. But, her knowledge of human anatomy is mostly theoretical and she was not sure if she could terminate a pregancy without also killing Lady Ashara. Rhaenys sighed and decided that she was going to leave this problem for the people in adult bodies to solve.

* * *

"Have you heard Brandon Stark came here asking for Prince Rhaegar to come out and die?"

"Apparently Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark were last seen together."

"The king arrested Stark's companions and left them in the Black Cells."

Rhaenys is angry. After she was left out in the wild by the Einzberns and almost mauled by wolves she lost any fondness she had for those animals. A House that takes a direwolf as it's sigil is not something she particularly cared for.

She was also stunned by the hypocrisy. He can go and ruin the prospects of a lady while his floozy of a sister can go run off with a married man and that's unacceptable. Rhaenys recalled how the wolf girl looked pleased at how she was labeled the queen of love and beauty and could not care less about how Rhaenys's mother felt. This was something Rhaenys was not going to let go unpunished.

* * *

Her vengeance in the name of Lady Ashara Dayne did not go well. She used her magecraft to have Aerys give the arrogant man a trial that Stark honestly had no chance of winning. When Stark was found guilty she decided that flaying Brandon Stark would be a much better execution method. She learned that the historical rival of House Stark were the Boltons and that they skinned their rivals if they managed to get them in their clutches. It was a fitting punishment for him ruining Lady Ashara's life and then being angry when his sister decided to ruin her own life. At least in her opinion.

The North had gotten angry. They were claiming that Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark and that Brandon was unjustly murdered. She was indignant. She made sure that Brandon got a trail that looked legitimate.

Given how the situation was deteriorating she made a new plan. Her pregnant mother and grandmother were going to sail to Dragonstone for safety. Prince Lewyn will accompany them to provide them some security.

Rhaenys decided that it was better that she remained here in court to guide Aerys's actions. She was also keeping Viserys at court in case she needed to get rid of him quickly.

Rhaenys was also trying to ignore the doubts that have started to creep into her. If her father actually ran off with Lyanna then it's perfectly possible that she would also get pregnant. Shirou could end up being her half-brother instead of her full brother. If Shirou was her full brother than what she is going to do is perfectly clear. Lyanna's potential child, whether it be male or female, will be _dealt_ with. After Aerys can be safely taken out and Rhaegar will claim the throne and be eliminated before he can sire another threat to her brother.

If Shirou was her half-brother... then she did not know what she was going to do.

Her plan went off without a hitch. Her mother was angry that she had to leave without her but was not able to fight the decision while she was going to soon give birth to a newborn.

With her most attentive watcher gone she went to work. She created bounded fields throughout Maegor's Holdfast that help her keep track of other people's locations. It also made her mind alteration spells more potent and she become a phantom that could not be perceived. While many people noticed that she went "missing" only Ser Jaime Lannister actually attempted to find her. Selmy and Darry simply shrugged of her disappearance. Rhaenys refused to forget this.

Rhaegar Targaryen returned to the Red Keep and decided that he was going to raise a large army and beseige the Bloody Gate. Rhaenys honestly did not have much experience or training in the field of warcraft. She reluctantly decided to leave the decision on who to attack in Rhaegar's hands.

It took too much time for her to find out that the Battle of the Bloody Gate went poorly. Lord Robert Baratheon was credited with killing Rhaegar. The Crownlands and the Reach lost many soilders and the Vale gained many highborn hostages. Fortunately they still had Elbert Arryn as a hostage against the Vale.

During these difficult times Rhaenys decided to go for desperate measures. Aerys wanted to seek out the Alchemist 's Guild in hopes of creating wildfire. She stopped those because she doubted that was a good idea. She had to admit having powerful fire at their disposal sounded like a good idea. If they had just kept one egg in King's Landing she could have had a solution to this problem.

 _"What's the worst that can happen?"_ Rhaenys thought.

* * *

Rhaenys had forced Aerys to cut his nails and hair and to take a thorough bath. He now looked more majestic and sane. She then forced him to go through the city and to try to win the love of the population. Hopefully the love of the people would help them against everyone who now hated the Targaryens.

She followed Aerys as he went to the Sept of Baelor. Rhaenys made sure that she was kept protected under invisibility, perception fields and barriers for safety purposes.

When Aerys was waiting for the High Septon to show himself Rhaenys looked around. She saw someone that startled her.

 _"That's the moderator of the Holy Grail War. What is he doing here?"_ Rhaenys thought.

BOOOM!

A green explosion rocked the Sept and she overheard several people screaming loudly. She was in such a large shock that her focus on Aerys slipped.

"Lannister! Kill them all! All of King's Landing will burn. No one will take the throne from the Targaryens!" Aerys said while foaming from the mouth.

Rhaenys could not help giggle hysterically as the king quickly lost his mind after her thaumaturgy was disrupted. She watched as Ser Jaime punched Aerys in the face with a gauntlet protected hand.

The people were angry and started to riot.

"Sisterfuckers! Madmen! Monsters! Abominations! Tyrants! Heretics!" they shouted.

Rhaenys started to panic. She ran towards a hiding spot, kept up her bounded fields and prayed that no one finds her.

 _"The Seven will never answer your prayers. You will not be spared by the rioters. I am going to die. I am going to die. I don't want to die, please. I want to see Shirou again don't let me die! I didn't mean for all this to happen."_ Rhaenys thought.

Rhaenys curled up into a ball and started crying. She hoped that no one will find her. She kept her eyes shut and did her best to ignore the sounds of destruction in the city.

* * *

The disaster ruined Rhaenys's confidence and it took her days until she desperately needed to find food and water to venture out of her hiding spot. Rhaenys still kept herself protected with her magic. If she didn't she will surely be butchered. After she stole everything she needed she decided to find a temporary shelter until she decided what she was going to do. A simple manse in a relatively isolated area was a godsend in this situation. And there wasn't anyone who was around that she needed to get rid of.

 _"I wonder why that is?"_ Rhaenys thought.

She learned how to recreate her bird familiars and uses them for reconnaissance. She sent then as far as the walls and watched as they opened the gates. The red and gold colors of the army filled her view.

 _"They are from the West."_ Rhaenys thought.

The army was welcomed happily by the people of King's Landing. They headed towards the Red Keep. Rhaenys was too terrified to leave in person and sent familiars to gain more information.

* * *

She felt hopeless. The Lannisters had Aerys Targaryen tried for heresy and had him executed. Viserys was now their hostage, not that she honestly cared about that. Ser Jaime Lannister was released from the Kingsguard and was now the heir to Casterly Rock.

She had to leave. She couldn't remain here. She was simply going to vanish into the countryside and avoid urban areas for years.

" _Onii-chan, where are you?" Rhaenys thought._

* * *

Rickard Stark felt infuriated. His son and heir was murdered by the madmen who held the throne. His daughter was still missing and his Ned was trying to find her.

 _"Gods please spare them."_ Rickard prayed.

Damn the Targaryens. Those cravens fled from their godsforsaken hellhole with most of the Royal Navy. Rickard will never stand for the Targaryen madmen regaining power over the North.

Robert Baratheon will now be their king. Thank the gods that he is besotted with his daughter. No matter what she may have endured at the hands of that vile prince Robert still vowed to honor their betrothal. My daughter will be queen. It's only just after the depredations of the House of inbred lunatics.

 _"Ned. Come home safe and whole. Your wife needs you. Benjen needs you. Your baby will need you. I need you."_ Rickard thought in despair.

 **As you guys can see having one more person caused a big divergence. To be perfectly clear Elia Martell did not abandon her daughter to a madman who hated her. With enchantment sorcery he grew to be as publically affectionate to Rhaenys as he was to Viserys. Worst case scenario in Elia's mind was that she returns to find Viserys and Rhaenys married. Anyway Rhaenys learned the hard way in story that killing someone who she saw as an Asshole Victim still had consequences. I hope you guys are excited for this story.**


End file.
